Baron Wolfen
Lucien Wulfric III, AKA Baron Wolfen, was a Gotham-based crime lord who dealt in smuggling illegal weapons into America. Initially a lawyer, Lucien made a huge profit from purseing criminal activities, such as robbery, racketeering, and drug and arms dealing as well as being a mobster. These activities eventually led to a jealous rival to poison his drink. Instead of killing him, the little known venom transformed him so he had a lupine like appearance and granted him aerobatic abilities. Styling himself Baron Wolfen, Lucien set out to reorganize his criminal empire Baron Wolfen soon took over his fragmented organization, ruling it with an iron fist. Wolfen was obsessed with killing, and changed from a sophisticated crime lord to a killing machine. He wanted to bring chaos to Gotham streets by disbanding GCPD by killing James Gordan. Batman was soon called to find out who was trying to kill Gordan. On finding and defeating Baron Wolfen, Batman had him placed in Arkham Asylum. When in Arkham, Wolfen decided that killing Batman was his number one mission. Despite this goal, Wolfen has seemly disappeared after being pushed off Gotham docks. Biography Early life Lucius was the only child of Baron Lucien Wulfen II and his wife, Amelia. Lucien moved to Gotham City at an early age. In his school years his parents sent him to a fee-paying boarding school, where he was disciplined often. At the age of 14 Lucien started selling drugs to his classmates. When he was 15 he was expelled from the school and was taken back to his parents, who shipped him to a military schoo l. There Lucien learnt shooting. At the age of 18 Lucien won a scholarship and entered university, where he took courses on Maths, and Law. He left university at the age of 21. He then used his knowledge and became a semi-successful lawyer. At the age of 24, both of Luciens parents were killed in a car crash. Lucien subsequently inherited of his father’s wealth. After resigning from his job of a lawyer, Lucien soon took control of a large portion of the Gotham underworld , and was at first rivals with personalities such as Black Mask. Lucien was a sadistic employer, relishing in his gain and his "clients" losses. Lucien expanded his fortune by betting high (and winning) in poker games. Transformation At the age of 40, Lucien was a highly successful crime lord who had a personal fortune of around $7,000,000. During that time, Lucien had made enemies with crime boss Alex Diaz. Diaz, frustrated by the success of Lucien, tried to find different ways to kill Lucien. When these all failed he approached chemist Doctor Thomas Darkill. Rather then use a normal poisons, Darkill make a mixture that ,he thought, would kill the drinker. It also had the same texture, taste and appearance of champagne. Diaz, who had a poker game with Lucien, brought the “champagne” to Lucien. When Lucien drunk the poison, he transformed. His skin peeled away, and hair began to grow rapidly. Diaz ,realising that his plan had gone horribly wrong, tried to run to safety. However, Lucien over took him and ripped him to pierces. Lucien went into hiding, driven mad by the poison. After being pronounced dead, his mob was absorbed by other crime bosses. Captured Renaming himself Baron Wolfen, Wolfen set to seize control of his shattered criminal network. Employing people such as mercenaries and ex-military, Wolfen set to disorganize the GCPD. Using his inside man, Davy Hasen, Wolfen first tried to assassinate James Gordan, luring him to his clutches by killing some of his police officers. Batman tried to find out who was killing these men, the only lead being a note: 738 BST. Batman found that number 738, Barkans Street, was location of the notorious Skull Gang. Batman went there to find members being beaten by Davy Hasen. The gang sensed Batmans presence and attacked him, outnumbering him ten to one. Btman quickly subdued them all apart from Hasen who ran to a black car to escape. Batman followed him to Wulfric manor, home to Baron Wolfen. Batman confronted Wolfen, and, after a quick struggle, Wolfen was carted off to Blackgate prison. Revenge Wolfen was moved from Blackgate to a protected cell in Arkham Asylum a year later , able to say that he was insane at the time. He was considered a freak rather than a criminal for a while, gaining a lot of media attention. He was eventually released but on the condition that he would be kept under surveillance. Wolfen turned his attention to illegal arms dealing. He started to secretly transporting weapons into Gotham and supplying them to criminals and terrorists. Wolfen kept parts of this business at an arms length, not wanting to give the police an excuse to take him to prison again. He worked like this for mouths, until he was traced by Batman after collaborating with Scarecrow to bring down the GCPD. Wolfen was incarnated back into Arkham again. Wolfen tried a few more un successful attempts on Batmans life, along with other rivals such as Penguin. He was last seen being pushed off Gothams docks into its waters by Basil Karlo as Clayface. What happened to him since is unknown, but some citizens of Gotham swear they hear howling at the full moon..... Personality and traits When he was a human, Wolfen was a classy, refined kind of man to a casual observer. He was, to his peers and underlings, a snob who had a violent temper. When he transformed, Wolfen was still sophisticated, but his rages where considered to be unstoppable. In Arkham, Wolfen was chained to the wall. According to Jerimiah Arkham this was "...because the subject Wolfen would rip or tear other inmates when angered...". Wolfen has many physical traits. For starters, Wolfen was about 8'7'' and was quite slim. He has a face resembling those of the classic Hollywood "wolfmen ". ''He had yellow eyes and fangs. To sum it up, he looked like a werewolf. Weapons and abilities Weapons Wolfen commonly carried an ebony cane. The cane had a sculptured wolfs head made of steel and painted to appear silver, located at the top of the cane. If this head was twisted then a hidden steel blade would come of the end to create a stake. Wolfen also used a handgun as well as his teeth and talons. Abilities Wolfen in his wolf form was agile, able to dodge out of the way of . Wolfen was a brown belt in advanced martial arts, as well as being a skilled poker player. Wolfen was an intellectual, with an I.Q of 169, and had gained a A+ in Advanced Mathematics. Wolfen was a decent shot, learning to shoot in military school. Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Dog of War Category:Male Category:Evil Characters Category:Fanon